Holding hands
by Chisheccid
Summary: No seré muy bueno expresándolo en palabras, pero soy excelente poniéndolo en actos. Pequeño toque ZoLu


DISCLAIMER: One Piece no es de mi autoría, es de la de Eiichiro Oda, yo solamente estoy aquí con el afán de entretener.

HOLDING HANDS

Era extraño… Pero lo necesitaba.

Debía sentirlo, necesitaba sentirlo.

La verdad, es que moría de ganas por hacerlo.

El moreno tragó saliva y extendió su mano temblorosa hacia el frente, mas se detuvo a medio camino de su objetivo. Exhaló el aire que había permanecido en sus pulmones por el momento de tensión.

La expulsión de CO2 fue lo suficientemente audible como para que el cocinero reparase en la presencia del tirador.

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó medio con risa, sorpresa y expectación.

Usopp solamente atinó a retirar la mano y bajar la mirada avergonzado.

—Lo siento. —Se dispuso a salir del puesto de vigía. —Solamente quería…—Dudó un poco para luego seguir. —No es nada, olvídalo.

Sanji arrojó el cigarrillo y lo aplastó contra la madera, sonrió de medio lado y tomó la mano del tirador.

—¿Esto es lo que querías? —Fue casi un ronroneo, para después atraerlo a su cuerpo y entrelazar sus dedos.

Usopp quedó helado, sin poder articular palabra, solamente pudo asentir levemente con su cabeza y quedarse con una sonrisa tonta grabada en el rostro.

—¿Por qué no me lo pediste? —Su voz era tierna.

—Tenía miedo, es decir… Luffy y Zoro… Sólo quería saber qué se sentía… Es que tú y yo… Es decir…

A pesar de que había pasado cierto tiempo después de su reencuentro, Usopp seguía siendo un cobarde, pero así lo quería Sanji.

—Escúchame bien Usopp, porque será la única vez que lo diga. —Se aclaró la garganta para proseguir con un tono de nerviosismo. —Digamos que de cierta manera, desde que empezamos con todo esto… ¿Has notado que ya no me cuesta tanto trabajo dejar de coquetear con las muchachas?

—No entiendo. —Igual de cobarde, igual de ingenuo e inocente el pobre.

—Pongamos los puntos claros, Usopp. —Le soltó de la mano bruscamente. —Soy un idiota cuando de expresar sentimientos se trata. —Usopp iba a decir algo, pero Sanji se le adelantó. —Es duro para mí, haberme descubierto gay después del episodio en la isla de los okamas, pero es más difícil admitir que estoy enamorado de un hombre. No puedo ser como es Zoro con Luffy y Luffy con Zoro, pero ten la certeza de que en verdad me gustas… Es más, el sentimiento ha mutado tanto que… Podría decir que mas que te quiero. —Se revolvió los rubios cabellos para después emitir un gruñido de desesperación.

Usopp, sencillamente se limitó a rozar los labios del cocinero con la yema de sus dedos. Acto seguido, lo besó.

—Sólo quería saber qué es lo que se siente tomar de la mano a la persona que amas, pero gracias por haberme hecho sentir más que eso. —Le apartó del rostro esos mechones traviesos que se revolvían con el viento. —Y si me lo permites, ahora debo ayudar a Franky con uno de sus experimentos, no quiero que gaste la pólvora en vano.

Usopp había aprendido con el tiempo, que lo mejor era no presionar al cocinero cuando de aquellos temas se tratase, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a bajar. La mano de Sanji sosteniendo la suya se lo impidió.

—¿Sanji? —Pronunció incrédulo.

—Soy un idiota para expresar lo que siento en palabras, pero no por eso voy a darme el lujo de perder a la persona que ahora es la más importante en mi vida… Además, no seré bueno diciéndolo en palabras, pero me consta que soy excelente poniéndolo en actos. —La última frase lo dijo con lujuria.

Usopp no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y lanzarse a sus labios.

—Vanidoso a más de egocéntrico. —Le soltó de un solo golpe.

Sanji entrelazó nuevamente sus dedos con los del moreno y se quedaron allí, devorándose mutuamente mientras que la tarde se convertía en noche y la noche en el amanecer.

FIN

_Va… tenía ganas de hacer algo Fluffy con estos dos._

_Muy cursi debo decir, pero bueno, excederse en el azúcar, a veces es bueno._

_Acepto tomatazos, en verdad, ahora que lo releo, está demasiado cursi… hasta para ser yo, y con eso digo bastante._

_Nos leemos en una pronta ocasión._

_Suerte! _


End file.
